As green as jealousy
by asphodel95
Summary: Sirius and Lily are bonding. James isn't to happy with that. Written for the jily secret santa on tumblr


As green as jealousy

Lily and Sirius sat in de common room. Lily was reading a romance novel while Sirius was bored as usual. All of his mates were gone so he started to annoy Lily. Finally Lily gave up and said "fine Sirius what do you want?"

"I want to know why you and James aren't together yet" Sirius asked. "I know that you like him and he definitely likes you so I don't see the problem."  
Lily looked at him with utter surprise. She was silent for quite a while before she answered.  
"I will lose him, just like I lost Petunia and Severus"  
Now it was the turn of Sirius to look surprised. "Who is Petunia?"

So lily told the complete story of how she and her sister were best friends until Severus came along and told her she was a witch. Of how her sister calls her a freak and how her sister doesn't want her in the wedding of Petunia and Vernon. She let it all out.  
At last she said "well and you know how my friendship with Severus ended, so I am afraid and I can't do it" after that Lily started to cry. And all Sirius could do was console her.

After this incident Lily wanted to know something about Sirius too of course. So she asked "Who do you like? Because you I know you must like someone. I know you aren't shagging any girls for a while" Sirius laughed at this, but couldn't stop Lily from being persistent. So he had to spit it out.  
"Well… I think I have a crush on Marlene. Don't look so happy and stuff, because we will not end up together. She deserves much better than me."  
Lily looked at him with displeasure. "Don't be so stupid Sirius. You two are great together and besides I know she likes you to"  
After all this been said the went back to what they were doing before.

But they didn't noticed that James had seen how Sirius hugged and consoled Lily. He couldn't hear anything, but he was jealous as hell.  
When Lily went to bed, Sirius went as well. He saw James in their dorm and started talking to him.  
Except James wasn't talking back and gave him angry glares. Sirius didn't know what to make of it, but he was tired so he thought he ask tomorrow.

Lily couldn't fall asleep that night. She was afraid of what Sirius might say. After a lot of dubbing she fell asleep.

The next morning was a Saturday Sirius woke up with an empty bed next to him. He wondered where James went, but then thought "the map of course". He saw that James was at the quidditch pitch flying rounds. He decided to go there to see what had his knickers in twist last night.  
When Sirius arrived James flew at him and suddenly started to yell. "What the fuck Sirius, you know I love her and then you come and start flirting with her. Hugging her. You have no right bloody idiot" And so it went on. Sirius started laughing his bark like laugh and James stopped.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're a stupid git"

"Why am I a stupid git, I'm not stealing the love of your life"

"We were just talking bloody idiot, I was bored and started talking to your friend, because you're not dating remember."

James was silent after this and mounted his broom and started flying again looking very grumpy.

Sirius went back to the common room to find Lily sitting there talking to her friends and making homework. He walked up to her and said "we need to talk"

They went to the comfy couches in the common room and sat down. "what do you want to talk about?" asked Lily. Sirius told her about James how jealous he was and that he wasn't really happy about how he saw the two of them talking and bonding. Well to him it looked how he, Sirius, was flirting with her and trying to steal her away. Lily was shocked by this and scooted a bit closer to ask something else.

What they didn't notice was that James turned up in the common room and saw Lily and Sirius cosy together again…  
He had enough and walked towards them and said in an ice-cold voice "having fun again you two" before turning on his heels and walked away. Sirius didn't know what to do. But fortunately there was Lily. She said "I will go find him to explain him everything. I'm not going to let fear destroy my life"

She ran after James, except when she came outside the common room he was nowhere to be seen. She turned left to search for him. After an hour of thoroughly looking through the castle she found him sulking in the astronomy tower. She sat next to him.  
James said "shouldn't you be off snogging Sirius"

Lily chuckled at this and said "you're as daft as I am. I have denied for so long that I just like you as a friend and then Sirius was bored and wanted to talk. He just talked sense into me that I should be dating you and don't be so scared to love you."  
James was stunned his mind running with thoughts that Lily Evans. The Lily Evans liked him, was in love with him. He hesitated for a while before saying "That was quite stupid of me wasn't it. Accusing you and padfoot of snogging each other. I mean he would never do that to me"

Then Lily couldn't hold herself any longer and kissed him. James stiffened first before putting his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. He licked his tong over Lily's bottom lip. Lily allowed him access. All they felt were each other not aware of the outside world.

When they finally let go of each other they smiled at each other. Their lives finally complete!


End file.
